La Noirceur de nos Coeurs
by xHeaarts
Summary: Dans la nuit, une lumière au loin. Un feu crépite, tandis qu'une multitude de créatures dansent autour des flammes, au son d'une étrange musique. Le commun des mortels ne connait pas ses pratiques, mais les Mages Noirs les observent, patients. OS 1 : Silence / Label SPPS


**Silence**

* * *

_Tu sais, si un jour un Démon arrive et s'en prend aux villageois, tu seras là pour eux, et ils comprendront qui tu es vraiment._

Il se souvenait encore de sa voix. Elle était à la fois douce et forte, s'imposant toujours même au sein des plus grosses tempêtes. Elle avait ce timbre de voix si caractéristique des grands hommes. Elle était chaleureuse, et réchauffait le cœur. Même le sien. Quand il l'entendait parler, la glace qui emprisonnait son organe se fêlait, s'impactait, et perdait de son épaisseur. Elle fondait, et il pouvait vraiment sentir dans ces moments-là le muscle palpiter gaiement au rythme de ses mots. Lorsqu'elle lui murmurait tendrement à l'oreille, c'était une explosion de chaleur qui s'emparait de lui, comme un volcan implosant sous la trop grande pression qu'il subissait.

C'était douloureux, pour lui. Parce qu'il savait que lorsqu'elle se taisait, le froid reprenait doucement sa place, toujours plus vicieux, tel un serpent guettant sa proie. Et il avait mal. Il se sentait lacérait de l'intérieur, comme si deux forces opposés voulaient s'emparer de lui, le garder pour elle, et le disputait à l'autre. Parfois, la nuit, il se réveillait en sursaut, empreint de cette atroce douleur. Il aurait pu en hurler, en devenir complétement fou. Mais c'est alors qu'elle se réveillait, le regardait, sans la moindre inquiétude, et chuchotait. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de parler fort pour qu'il l'entende. Elle le prenait tendrement dans ses bras, et le serrait fort. Elle chantait, et lui se laissait bercer comme un nourrisson. Il aimait ça. Il l'aimait.

Mais la douleur était toujours présente, toujours plus vive. Elle le déchirait chaque jour plus fort, et quelque chose en lui savourait cette souffrance. La chose savait qu'un jour, il finirait par craquer. Alors elle parlait, elle aussi. Lorsqu'il dormait, ou lorsqu'il était seul dans le froid, loin de toute chaleur. Elle lui susurrait de tendres mots, comme l'aurait fait sa douce compagne. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à le plonger dans le doute, à teinter son esprit de crainte, à lui conter mille et un malheurs.

_Le froid était son salut. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre à ses côtés. Il la tuerait. Un jour ou l'autre, quelque chose arriverait. Si ce n'était pas lui, ça ne pourrait être que le froid. Il était fait pour la solitude. Ou bien pour vivre avec les gens comme lui. Elle était trop différente, trop lumineuse pour lui. Il n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient des antithèses. _

_Il était un Démon._

Il n'avait jamais su si Ul s'était si bien habitué au froid par sa faute, ou par la faute du temps de leur pays. Non, il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais demandé. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle lui aurait répondu.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, idiot… J'ai grandi ici, c'est pas sorcier !_

_Et puis, je suis une Mage de Glace non, alors ne m'insulte pas et rendors toi._

Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute, elle lui répondu sur ce ton taquin qu'elle prenait toujours dans leurs moments de tendresses. Mais il savait bien au fond qu'elle n'avait jamais su naturellement supporter le froid. Elle avait appris, pour lui. A cause de lui. Il lui avait imposait ce mode de vie, et elle s'y était accommodée, comme elle avait pu. La chose le lui avait suffisamment répété. Il était un fardeau pour elle. Par sa faute, elle qui était si vivante et si joyeuse devait vivre à l'écart de tous. Parce qu'à ses côtés, ils avaient trop froid. Les enfants en mourraient, de même que les plus anciens. Cette glace dans son corps, qui empoignait son cœur, il n'avait jamais su la maîtriser. Elle blessait autour de lui, torturait les plus faibles. Il étouffait les flammes et glaçait les étendues d'eau. Sans le moindre doute, il aurait pu glacer un océan tout entier. Et ça, les gens normaux en avaient peur. Parce qu'il était trop différent. Il n'avait pas grandi comme les autres, n'agissait pas comme eux non plus. La chose le lui avait expliqué. Il était un Démon. Il était dangereux.

_Il faut être fou pour vouloir être un Démon, non ?_

Ce jour-là, le froid avait été mordant. Il prenait aux tripes, arrachait des tremblements incontrôlables et obligeait les dents à s'entrechoquait de plus en plus violement. Le corps ne se réchauffait pas, dans ce froid. Il se refroidissait lentement, très lentement, crispant les muscles, endormant le corps, noyant l'esprit. C'était un froid horrible, comme il en existait peu, fort heureusement.

_Ne me laisse pas ! S'il-te-plaît…_

Une fois encore, sa voix l'avait réchauffait. Comme toujours en fait. Et une fois encore, il s'était senti étiré en deux positions diamétralement opposée. Mais cette fois ci, il avait réellement failli hurler sa douleur. Parce qu'elle n'était pas que douleur, elle était aussi peine et tristesse. Cette fois-ci il souffrait parce qu'il devait la quitter. Et il ne voulait pas. Il aimait se tiraillement intérieur, il se sentait vivant avec lui. Mais il avait mal de devenir fou. Il ne voulait pas la voir gâcher sa vie et son talent à ses côtés. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle aussi souffrait, avec lui. Mais s'il partait, elle le découvrirait, et pourrait enfin avoir une véritable vie, intégrer une Guilde, ou qui sait, peut-être même en fonder une ? C'était d'Ul dont on parlait après tout, sa maîtrise de la glace dépasser de loin la sienne.

_Je reviendrais…_

Et maintenant il souffre, en pensant à elle. Il est plus seul que jamais, perdu dans cet océan de noirceur qu'il ne parviendra jamais à geler, malgré tous ses efforts. Jamais plus il n'entendra sa voix, il a laissé passer sa chance. Alors il écoute le silence, qui continue de lui geler le cœur. Il ne se réchauffera pas, malgré tous ses espoirs. Il était venu lui dire, lui expliquer, ce jour-là. Mais un Démon l'avait emporté. Ou plutôt, elle s'était sacrifiée en tuant un Démon. C'était pourtant son rôle à lui. Et il avait échoué.

_Silver-Sama, nous avons reçu l'ordre de nous rendre au quartier général. Cette fois ci, les Neuf Portes Démoniaques sont priés de s'y rendre._


End file.
